In recent years, contamination of soil, ground water, and so on by organic halogen compounds represented by organic halogen compound such as tetrachloroethylene (hereinafter referred to as PCE), trichloroethylene (hereinafter referred to as TCE), dichroloethylene (hereinafter referred to as DCE) and so on have become manifest, which is taken up as a social problem.
Meanwhile, various methods for remedying these organic halogen compounds have been devised.
For instance, a method of an aerobic or anaerobic decomposition process has been described in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-178395.
Still further, for instance a method of oxidative decomposition process using a photocatalyst has been described in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-144137.
Yet further, for instance, a method of reductive decomposition process by spongy iron powder (hereinafter referred to as iron powder) has been described in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei 11-235577.
In addition to the above, for instance, in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-5740, it has been disclosed that iron powder containing copper (hereinafter referred to as copper-containing iron powder), prepared by metal copper being combined in an amount of 0.2 wt % to 20 wt % on a metal iron powder surface, makes it possible to enhance decomposition activity of metal iron powder for organic halogen compounds
In order to remedy contamination of soil, ground water, and so on contaminated by organic halogen compounds, such a technical method described above has been disclosed or proposed. However, since organic halogen compounds are so various, there still exist some organic halogen compounds for which remediation with such a technical method is still difficult.
In other words, there still exist organic halogen compounds to be described later, which are difficult to be decomposed even by using iron powder or copper-containing iron powder which is presently thought to be promising as a decomposition and remediation method for organic halogen compounds.